Data processing systems use various techniques to allow multiple devices to access blocks of data storage at the same time. Many existing systems include a single storage server with multiple storage disks attached to the storage server. In these systems, all clients are connected to a single point (e.g., the storage server) and access data through that single point. However, some systems utilize an architecture that includes multiple storage nodes such that data is distributed across the multiple storage nodes. In these systems, multiple clients access the data from the multiple storage nodes. This architecture needs an improved reservation system that allows the multiple clients to access data on the multiple storage nodes.